


"Coffee Date" - Art for John Comes To Sussex

by iriswallpaper



Series: Retirement in Sussex [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing art by Stitchyarts (stitchyarts.tumblr.com) for John Comes To Sussex.  "Coffee Date" - Sherlock and Victor's first meeting in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Coffee Date" - Art for John Comes To Sussex

They met in a coffee shop – how clichéd. Victor was sitting at the table next to Sherlock’s. He’d leaned into the small gap between tables and asked Sherlock if he could have a packet of sugar from the stand on Sherlock’s table. Sherlock had looked up and for the first time since he’d met John, felt attraction for another person. 

... Victor picked up his coffee and slid over to Sherlock’s table. ... And that was it – the start of the most beautiful thing in Sherlock’s life. Victor confessed later that he didn’t take sugar; he’d just wanted an excuse to start a conversation with the handsome man at the next table. 


End file.
